This is a Phase III trial of a recombinant interferon to be used for the treatment of patients with chronic HCV infection. The purpose is to compare the effects of the r-metIFN-Con1 with interferon alpha-2b on response in these patients with respect to clearance of HCV viremia from the blood, improvement in liver histology and any differences in the quality of life in the patients.